This invention relates to carriage drive systems for imaging devices and, more particularly, to a system and method of driving a carriage with a direct gear drive in an imaging system.
In various imaging systems, such as media scanning systems, a carriage is moved relative to a media to generate an image of the media. For example, in a document scanning system the carriage carries an optic system and a photosensitive device which detects ink markings or characters on the media as the carriage moves relative to the media and converts light reflected off the media, or alternatively light that passes therethrough, to electric charges. To achieve accurate scanning, it is important to maintain an accurate positional relationship between the carriage and the media.
Conventional techniques for driving a carriage utilize a belt drive assembly. Many configurations of belt drive assemblies exist but all commonly include a rubber drive belt for imparting a translational motion to the carriage along a carriage path. Belt drive assemblies are susceptible to vibrations and fatigue. Vibrations in the belt drive assembly result in errors in printing or scanning. Fatigue in the belt may ultimately result in failure of the belt drive assembly.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a media imaging system comprising a scanner operable to scan an image on a media, a rail having slots along the length thereof and disposed within the scanner, a carriage disposed within the scanner, and a motor gear assembly coupled to the carriage comprising a drive motor that generates a rotational force to a shaft connected to a gear having teeth that are engageable with the slots of the rail is provided.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a carriage for an imaging system comprising a carriage body and a motor gear assembly comprising a drive motor that generates a rotational force to a shaft connected to a gear is provided.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of imaging an object in an imaging system comprising rotating a shaft by a motor coupled thereto, imparting a force on the carriage by meshing a gear coupled to the shaft with a slotted rail, and translating the carriage through a carriage path by imparting of the force is provided.